


Harry Potter Oneshots

by Wyethrk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyethrk/pseuds/Wyethrk
Summary: Mostly just yandere stuff. I'll be adding tags as I go along. I don't have a consistent upload schedule as I usually work in bursts of energy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Yandere Draco Malfoy x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Draco being a little shit as usual lmao. this was initially a warmup fic so it might be a bit messy.
> 
> ___

12:15 PM. You should be in this hall right now, on your way to Potions.

The dungeons were cold, chills biting at Draco’s fingertips as he rested against a wall, waiting for your arrival. He had managed to convince Flitwick to let him leave just before class ended, under the guise that he had been feeling under the weather and wished to go to the nurse. In reality, Draco was nothing short of incredibly eager to see you before class that he decided to get here early, just to walk to class with you. And so he stood, absent-mindedly counting the bricks that aligned the floor of the hall until he finally saw you.

It had only taken the mere sight of your shadow out of the corner of his eye for him to spot you, and Draco furrowed his brow, mentally scolding himself for being able to recognize you so easily from others. He knew he was obsessed and he hated it.

He waited for you to walk by him and he quickly followed behind, watching your hair rhythmically bounce up and down on your shoulders with each step you took. He longed to touch it—to run it through his fingers and dress it however he pleased.

It was sad, really. He had become so enthralled with you that you were all he could think about. He knew your schedule right down to the time you went to bed, woke up, walked down a certain hall in the school. It was all about you.

The thought made Draco sick to his stomach. Someone of _your_ status should not have caught his heart, and yet…

_You were driving him crazy._


	2. Yandere Severus Snape x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh. Not too sure what to say here besides this ones a bit longer. Hope yall enjoy :)

“For today's lesson, we will learn how to make Amortentia.” Snape began, looking over the classroom to make sure no seats were empty. “I do not expect you all to ever brew it properly, let alone on your first try. You will find the uses of Amortentia and instructions on the blackboard, follow them precisely if you’d like to not have your cauldrons explode. Begin.”

And with that the class set off, reading the board and beginning to collect the necessary ingredients. The teacher had begun to patrol the class, correcting students when needed (albeit in a very rude manner). 

The dungeons were dark and cold, an already heavy atmosphere being further brought down by the sulking teacher that carefully examined each student's work, making more of an effort to look for their faults instead of their successes. Soon enough he found himself staring at your cauldron. 

You were the first to collect all of the ingredients and begin brewing, your gaze on your work did not falter even as he walked by, eerily looming over your shoulder as he watched you work. “Good.” He spoke, not even processing the words in his head before he said them. “Very good.”

Your work in his class was always impeccable, you passed his tests and focused on your work. You were smart and you didn’t show off. Something Snape really admired. As he complimented you, you turned your head to thank him, giving a small smile, a rare sight to behold from the teacher. He wanted to smile back, but he decided not to, and walked away.

The thought of you was still fresh in his mind, however. Lingering over his head even as he lectured the other students, he almost let your name roll off of his tongue in the middle of his speech. He sought to distract himself by creating a brew of his own. He knew there was no point—he had already perfected Amortentia and everything else—but at least it would serve as a distraction.

Eventually, everybody had finished their potion, and Snape called them back to their seats. “I have drafted my own version of Amortentia. I will be comparing it to yours. Take your vial and bring it up to me when I call your name.” 

Every student had been called up one by one. Each vial had many flaws in them, and he began to regret taking such a big leap in difficulty. “Clearly I had put too much faith in you all.” He hissed, venom ever-present in his tone. “I will not make that mistake again.” Finally, he called your name.

Nervous from the numerous criticisms and insults hurled at the students before you, you almost let the vial slip from your clammy fingers as you handed it to the man, watching him closely analyze the liquid.

Both were pearlescent, an iridescent sheen making the potion nearly sparkle. Billows of steam rose from each, taking intricate swirls and spirals. Snape leaned in, expecting the potion to smell of nothing or something repulsive.

It smelled different.

The scent was new—fresh parchment and lavender. Scents that normally did not grab his attention began to soothe his nerves. When he pulled himself away from the vial, the scent was still present, and in your direction. Quickly, he forced the potion back into your hands and looked at his own cauldron, feeling the same scent ensnare him. 

Both smelled exactly like you.

“Y-Your potion was...passable.” He lied, the potion was obviously perfect compared to his, even with the difference in recipes. “That’s saying a lot, compared to your peers. 5 points.” He watched you thank him and walk off. He knew that 5 was a low reward compared to your results, and Snape mentally cursed at himself for not giving you more but you were already back in your seat, idly fiddling with the cap of the vial.

“Leave your vials at my desk before you go.” He said after hearing the bell ring, concluding the class. Snape did not need them, of course, they were useless to him. If anyone had found out that a student was under the effects of a love potion they would immediately turn to him. The students hurried to drop off the vials, eager to get out of class and go to dinner. You dropped off your vial and left the classroom. Snape wanted to stop you-to talk to you and keep you around for just a little longer, but his words did not find him.

And with that, you were gone. A mere afterimage of you contained in a liquid. Snape stared at the potion you had brewed, and back at his own. He thought of seeing your smile, feeling your hands intertwine with one another, and he felt a rare smile begin to form at the edges of his lips.

Maybe the potion had a use after all.


End file.
